Thanksgiving Wishes
by Rachel-DI
Summary: Missing scene from Rage. Clark and Lois talk after everyone leaves the Kent's farm.


THANKSGIVING WISHES

"I'd never thought I'd drink tea instead of coffee."

Clark smirked. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you. I knew you had baked that pie on a barbecue."

Lois glared at him. "First, I didn't. And second… _Shut. Up_." demanded Lois. "Besides, I already told you. It's what's on the _inside_ that counts."

Clark's smirk widened. "Yeah, but in this case, half of the inside was raw and made Chloe ran out of here for her life. To the bathroom, by the way."

Lois slapped him in the arm. They were sitting at the Kent's kitchen table, Lois sipping tea and Clark drinking coffee. It was dark already. There were only the two of them. Mrs. Kent, after eating a couple of pieces of Lois's dangerous pie, had claimed that she was awfully tired and went to sleep early. Oliver had gone back to his apartment in Metropolis, Chloe, with a terrible stomach-ache, went back to the Talon, where she was still living with Lois, and Lionel – who smartly, according to Clark, hadn't eaten Lois's pie – had gone away as well.

"It's not my fault if my oven is broken." Lois said, shrugging.

"Oh, of course it wasn't." agreed Clark, hardly believing there it really was something wrong with her oven. Lois glanced at him.

"I get the feeling that you don't really believe me, but I don't care." She stood up and put her cup in the sink. She made a face. "That tea was horrible."

"Why, you made it yourself?" teased Clark. Lois rolled her eyes, slapping him again.

"No, Mr. Funny. Your mom made it, but it's to help digestion, and those ones are always awful." She watched him as he drank his coffee. "How come you weren't affected by my murderer-pie?"

"Well, I have a strong stomach." said Clark, smiling to her as she sat down in front of him again.

"So have I. But jeez, not even I was immune to my own pie? What kind of world do we live in?"

Clark laughed. "Well, everyone is okay now, nobody ended up in the hospital or throwing up. So you're good." He said. Lois nodded.

"I guess so."

"You did eat a lot, though." stated Clark, raising an eyebrow. She glared at him again.

"Well, it has been a long time since I had a thanksgiving dinner, I forgot how much food you usually consume in one." She said. "Besides, your mom's food is just amazing, so don't blame me."

Clark smiled. "A long time, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Um… since my mom died, I guess you can count on your fingers how many times the General, Lucy and I reunited to have a decent Thanksgiving dinner together, as family." Lois looked at a spot on the table, thoughtfully. Clark simply let her speak. "I don't usually jump in for holiday celebrations."

"That's why you've managed to escape from all of our Christmas parties, so far?" asked Clark, but his voice was soft and careful. He knew how Lois avoided talking about her father and her sister, and even about herself. He wasn't really expecting her to answer. It really surprised him when she did.

"Yeah. I suppose it's… easier, when you avoid it. It's just… it's… hard."

"I know." he said. "It's difficult for me too. It's… the first thanksgiving without Dad, and everything…"

Lois looked at Clark, and the kindness in her eyes impressed him.

"Brings back lots of memories, doesn't it." she said, low.

Clark nodded. "But it's nice to know you have everyone else around you. Look at you, for example: you have Mom, you have, um, Oliver... you have Chloe, and… as much as we try to deny it, you always have me."

Lois's mouth curved into a smile.

"Yeah. It's not much, I guess, but I do have you." she joked. Clark smiled too, looking in her eyes. "But, uh, it was a good dinner," she said, breaking the gaze.

"It really was."

"Removing, of course, the Chloe-with-her-stomach-injured sneaking away, and your mom pretending she was sleepy so she could take some anti-acids upstairs."

Clark laughed. "Well," he started. "At least something good came out of it. You and Oliver made up."

Lois eyed Clark with an unreadable look upon her face. "Yeah." she said. "I don't know for how long, but yeah, we did."

"What do you mean?"

Lois stared at him for a second, as if trying to decide whether she should tell him or not.

"He is a good guy." she started, carefully. "I'm just not sure if he's the guy for me."

"I know the feeling," said Clark, sympathetically. Lois was staring at the kitchen's window, immersed in her own thoughts, now.

"I just… sometimes, I get the feeling that I'm not supposed to be with him… as if… as if there's someone else I'm supposed to pay attention at, but I'm completely missing him." Lois shook her head, breaking out of her reveries and fixing her eyes in Clark's again. "Crazy, huh?"

"Not really." he said.

They stood in silence for a moment.

Clark frowned. It was quite like he had felt sometimes, during the time he was with Lana, and like he still felt from time to time. As if there was someone right there, in front of him. Someone who he was missing completely. As if, in spite of his vigilant blue eyes, he was being completely blind.

"Thank you," Lois suddenly said. "For convincing him to come."

Clark looked at her with surprised eyes. She was looking at him.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, astounded. Lois rolled her eyes, but she was smiling now.

"I know Oliver, Clark." she answered. "But most of all, I know you." He didn't answer. He didn't quite know what to say. They stood in silence, staring at each other for a few seconds.

"I'm hungry." said Lois, suddenly. Clark laughed.

"Lois, you ate half the dinner yourself, how come you're still hungry?" he asked, amused.

"I'm not _still_ hungry. I was hungry, then I ate. I drank the tea, it helped my digestion. Now, my stomach is empty again." She explained, standing up and opening the fridge, taking over the turkey leftovers and warming it in the microwave.

She grabbed two forks and sat at the table, laying the turkey between herself and Clark.

"Who told you I wanted it?" asked Clark, when she handed him a fork. Lois looked at him, surprised with his question.

"I'm hungry, but my stomach has an ending. You're helping me to eat this, I don't want to take anti-acids myself."

They started to eat the leftovers. When it quickly disappeared, Lois placed her fork in the table. Clark did the same thing.

"I'm telling you," started Lois, her mouth full of turkey. "Leftovers are almost as good as the fresh food."

Clark smiled. "I have to agree with you."

Lois looked at him, her eyes widening a bit, at his sentence. She smirked.

"Thanksgiving does make miracles happen. Who would have thought?" she teased, poking him in the arm. Clark smiled at her. She smiled back.

Lois's eyes placed in the plate they had just eaten. She grabbed a turkey bone and examined it.

"Do you believe in traditions?" she asked. He looked from her face to the bone on her hands.

He smiled. As he acknowledged what she was talking about.

The wishbone.

"Sometimes." he answered.

"You know how it works, right?" Lois asked, pointing with her head to the bone.

"I've never done it before, but yeah." he answered.

She handed it to him, smiling adorably. "Care to join me?"

Clark smiled back, and held the opposite side of the wishbone.

"Make a wish," he said.

"I'm making it."

Staring at each other's eyes, both tried to guess what the other was silently asking for.

When they were done, Lois said "On three, right?"

"Right."

"One…" she counted. "Two…"

Clark smiled.

"Three."

They heard a crack. But neither Clark or Lois looked at their half of the wishbone.

They were still looking at each other's eyes.

Both frowned simultaneously.

There was this weird feeling taking over their heads. Like some kind of a warning, almost a sign. Something like an insinuation.

A hint.

Choosing to ignore it, they broke the stare. They looked at their respective wishbones.

What they saw made both widen their eyes.

"Okay, I did not see that coming." said Lois.

In the middle.

The wishbone had cracked _exactly_ in the middle.

Lois raised her head only to find Clark's eyes meeting hers.

She knew that usually the wish of who ended up with the bigger half supposedly came true.

But what happens when the wishbone breaks in the _middle_?

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, then," said Clark, like if he could hear her thoughts. "What was your wish?" he tried. She grinned.

"You know the rules, Smallville. It is supposed to be a secret, otherwise, it won't come true." she answered. "Not that I believe it, of course."

"Of course."

They smiled at each other. Lois stood up.

"I'm gonna go. It's late, and I better check out of Chloe isn't having an alimentary intoxication."

Clark laughed. "You should." He said. "It wasn't that bad, you know… sure, not considering the burned and the raw parts." Lois punched him in the stomach. "Careful." he said, smirking. "I might throw up."

Lois narrowed her eyes, smiling. "You are so annoying."

Clark smiled back. "You love it."

"We'll see about that." she said, beaming, opening the kitchen's door.

What happened next was surprising, quick and amazing.

When she was about to walk outside, she turned around to face Clark and automatically leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

Clark's eyes widened like two tennis balls. Lois widened hers as well, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, that's another thing I didn't see it coming." she said, shocked with herself. "Sorry there, Smallville, it was kinda natural."

"It's okay." he said smiling, still surprised. She smiled at him too, and Clark couldn't help but notice she looked a bit embarrassed.

Lois turned around and started to walk towards her car.

"Goodnight, Lois." said Clark.

"G'night, Farmboy." she said, turning her back to look at him, and smiled.

Lois headed to her car.

The place where she just had kissed was still warm.

He smiled, leaning against the side of the door, his hands on his pockets.

Maybe his wish would, one day, come true, after all.


End file.
